This type of system or method is used for example in the planning of work processes and other processes in an industrial environment.
Augmented Reality, abbreviated to AR, is a new type of human-environment interaction with great potential for supporting industrial work processes and other processes before and during process execution sequences. With this technology the field of view of the observer is enriched with computer-generated virtual objects so that product and process information can be intuitively recorded and used. In addition to very simple interaction between human beings and their environment, the use of wearable computers includes AR application fields with high mobility requirements such as in production shops for example geographically distributed systems or high-volume conveyor equipment. Augmented reality is already being developed for production and service applications.